


Cat-astrophic Misunderstanding

by Pr1nceMax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically, Chat IS Adrien!?, Multi, Teenage Pregnancy, adrien is an actual character and not just a "heart throb", aka:, and chewed it up before rewriting, and people actually care about marinette, chloe's character development isnt forgotten, i took canon said what is this nonsense, marinette dupain-cheng is a sweetheart and does her best, the entire class isnt stupid, threw it out the window spat on it, you know things actually make sense here yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax
Summary: Gisel is so love with Cat Noir that she doesn’t want anything to do with Adrien, unlike every other girl he’s ever met. After she moved to France at the end of their freshman year, he’s been trying to cat-ch her eye, and despite his attempts, it always fails (typically due to his own mistakes). Gisel wants nothing to do with Adrien, or his money, living in poverty she has enough to worry about (not to mention running the Chat Noir blog!). However, in the last semester of their senior year, stupid mistakes are made, and the truth will come out--even if Hawkmoth has to force them too.





	1. Contra-interception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae-ame](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fae-ame).



 

It started in class their senior year of high school, with Nino, Alya, and Marinette talking, while Adrien seemed to be completely checked out.

  
"Adrien, seriously, you gotta stop staring at her." Nino laughs, nudging his friend. Adrien seems to snap back into reality, looking between his friends.   


"If you like her that much, just ask her out." Alya shrugs, typing away on her phone, catching the attention of Marinette, who seemed a bit confused.

"Wait, who?"  
  
"Gisel, the kid who sits in the back with Nate." Nino motions with his thumb, smirking as Adrien's face turns a light pink. Marinette glances back before chuckling,    


"You mean Chat Noir Fan club president Gisel? The girl who is so hopelessly in love with Chat?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at the group. Adrien lets out a defeated sigh.   


"That's the one. I don't have a chance, Nino. I'm no superhero." He shrugs, despite the fact that well...he was. They just didn't know that. And Gisel did not know it.

"Exactly, you're not someone hiding behind a mask. You're you." Alya smiles at him, before glancing at Nino.

"Look, she's coming this way. Com'n!" Nino almost seems to laugh as he gives Adrien a small shove, getting him up and out of his seat.   
  
Gisel White was about four inches shorter than him, with heels. Her brown hair curled around her chin, and her deep chocolate eyes stared into his green. "Yes?" She says, having been stopped by his abrupt standing. His face slowly turns red as his eyes glance to her lips, and then to her eyes, and suddenly he forgets how to speak. Only small partial words and stammerings come from his lips.   


"Okay, well, if you don't mind," She says as she takes a step around him, "I actually have to go turn in this assignment. I don't get to go to the school because my daddy can afford to pay my way through." She says with nearly no emotion in her voice or on her face. The small group found themselves shocked, as Adrien slowly sinks back into his seat. 

"What just happened?" He whispers, trying to figure out what he did.

"I....wow. Was not expecting that." Alya whispers.

"I mean I'm not surprised knowing how chloe and her interact but....still. That was a lot more..." Nino fumbles over his words trying to find an explanation, while Marinette's face just turned red.

"That was not gisel, she's so sweet! There's no way that jerk was her." Marinette exclaims, her voice rising a bit in pitch, the tips of her ears red with anger.

"Guys." He smiles weakly, despite the fact that he looks like he's about to cry. "Don't worry about it, I don't blame her. I mean, we don't know what's happening in her life, maybe she's just having a bad day?"

 

Gisel was not having a bad day, and this became more apparent as they saw her interact with pretty much any other student. She was her usual, sweet, kind hearted, a bit snarky, attitude. 

And as school ended, Adrien's heart was heavy. How did she love Chat but not him? Was it something he did or said or--Oof! He ran straight into someone

"Excuse me!" He says, instantly helping them up. 

"Hey! I know you!" The kid beams, "You're Adrien! Youre the model!" He bounces on his heels. "Youre also in my sister's class!" His shirt was clearly patched by a hand sewing job, and his pants were a bit too short. 

"Grayson!" Gisel shouts, "Com'n. I have to go to work!" 

"Oops! Sorry!" Grayson smiles at Adrien, "It was nice meeting you!"

Adrien waves goodbye to the kid, his heart heavier than before. Even her brother liked him? What had he done wrong? 

 

 

Of course, today was one of his father's galas, where he had to show up and pretend to be happy and interested in everything. So there he was, dressed to the nines and pretending to listen when the glisten of brown hair and olive skin caught his eye.

There, walking around in what he's pretty sure an anime would call a 'maid' outfit, was Gisel. Serving drinks around, and smiling happily. And suddenly, there she was in front of him. 

"Can I interest you in a drink?" She asks, her voice not quite the same as when she asked others. 

"Uhm," He swallows, here he was adrien agreste the model. He was closer to Chat without the fun, than he was to himself. "That would be lovely, thank you, Miss." He smiles at her, and he notices the slight tinge of pinks on her cheeks.    


Throughout the night, he made sure to interact with her as much as possible. He was not himself, he was cooler, more suave, more...composed. He could handle it better. Here, amongst strangers, he could not be Adrien, and he could not be her Chat, he had to be Agreste's son, model. And perhaps thats what made it so much easier for him to approach her, and whisper to her.

"May I speak with you in private?"

Gisel could refuse, she knew that. Of course, she could, but also- it was bugging her. Why was Adrien Agreste going out of his way to only accept food and drinks from her? Why was he staring at her all night? Why would he want to speak to her in private?

"Of course, sir." she whispers back.  The only place they could find any sort of privacy, was inside the women's bathroom, in the handicap stall. She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Well?"   


"Gisel White," He whispers, Adrien-the shy school boy was not here right now. This was just Gisel and the Model Agreste. "I've been in love with you since we first met."

"You mean when I accidentally tore your jacket, and said you could just buy a new one?"   


He laughs softly, "Yeah. Since then."

"And you wanted to speak to me privately to tell me this?"

"No," He shakes his head. "I wanted to speak to you, because I wanted to ask if I may kiss you."

Kiss. you.

The words grazed his lips and she felt her face heat up. No one had ever asked that. No one. She had never been wanted or desirable. She was just another kid in the background, yet here she was. In a stall in a bathroom, with the most famous model in all of france, with him asking to kiss her. She couldn't find her voice, and so she nodded.

 

The rest was a whirlwind, she didn't really know what was happening but at the same time she was far too aware of the way his hands touched her, and of the people just outside the door.    
  
And suddenly, a voice come into the bathroom.

"I can't believe this!" Chloe. Adrien hesitated, gisel's legs around his waist. No clothes between the two.

"Adrien isn't even here!" Chloe yells into her phone. 

"I was going to kiss him tonight sabine!" She growls into the phone, Adrien's courage picked itself right back up as he saw the small smirk on Gisel's face at Chloe's dilemma.    
  
Chloe was on the phone a mere five feet away, complaining about how she could not find her childhood best friend--without even knowing he was having sex with the girl she hated the most in the stall directly behind her.

Chloe stormed out, and mere moments later the fantasy was over.

Gisel realized what had happened, and started to tug her outfit back on and into place. 

"This was a mistake, oh my god, I should have never-"

"Gisel, wait, please"

"No, no. Don't talk to me."

"Gisel,"

"Adrien, I don't like you." Gisel takes a deep breath, holding the top of her dress over her chest, her entire face red. "I am already in love with someone else." She smiles at him. "I'm sorry I misjudged you before, but this...this cannot happen again." She gestures between them, as he adjusts his pants. He nods.

"I understand, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Gisel sighs, "I wanted it too."

His face lights up red, realizing that she was correct. He had asked her permission for everything, and she had said yes, to it all. 

"But I'm sorry that I lead you on."

"Don't be. Please." He smiles, "You just gave me the best night of my life."

"I'm sorry that's all it will be." She says as she leaves the bathroom. Leaving Adrien alone.

 

 

Later that night, Adrien could not sleep. His mind was filled with Gisel. She loved someone? Who? Did he know them? Could he handle seeing her with them?

He got up, transformed and went to her balcony. He had to know. He had too.

"Gisel?" He asks, the girl sitting and drawing as she always was.

"Mi gatto," Gisel smiles at him, her face red. "I'm glad youre here. We need to talk."

He swallowed. Oh no, had she figured it out? 

"About what, mon chou?" He says, walking towards her. She stands, setting her sketchbook aside.

"I did something tonight that I regret. But I want to make it right." 

"Okay..." He tilts his head, feigning innocence. 

  
_ "I love you, Chat." _   
  


His world came crashing down with those four words.

"You...you what?"

"I love you. Te amo?" Gisel takes a deep breath. "I don't know when it happened but I fell in love with you, and I just..." She looks at him. "I understand if you don't feel-"

"Je T'aime Aussi Mon chou." He whispers, suddenly grinning. "I love you too."

"Y-you do?" she beams, taking a step towards him, her hands intertwined. "Then, may I kiss you?"

"Mon chou, you may do whatever you wish to me." He chuckles, closing the gap between them and kissing her.   
  
Of course, she was in love with Chat and not Adrien.

But....He would take what he could get, he supposed. At least she loved him in one way or another _right_?

 

The next morning, Gisel woke up, and couldn't help the blush that filled her face as she realized two things.

One, yes she had slept with both Chat noir and Adrien within the span of one night. 

Two, She was stupid, and birth control be damned, she forgot to make them use a condom. Lack of foresight perhaps, or perhaps it was the world just simply adding to that pile of karma in the corner of her mind.

  
  
Luckily, her morning shift was at the drug store and she took a plan B pill.    
  


 

Two weeks later, her period was late.

  
Four weeks later, and still no blood, she called up Nate the morning before school, and quietly told him what had happened a month earlier.  Nate bought a pregnancy test, and gave it to her at school. She went into the bathroom, and about  ten minutes later, Nate found her crying on the bathroom floor, curled up. The small white stick a few feet from her.

 

 

A positive pregnancy test.


	2. Cat-egorically Absolute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very very long chapter but one of my favorite things ive ever written except for the next chapter, that one will be even better omg

Nate wraps his arms around her and rests his head against hers. "It's okay Gisel, it'll all be okay-"

"How can this possibly be okay?" Gisel picks up the small little white tube, with a little pink plus sign. "My family can't afford to support any of us now, I work three jobs, I-I-" Her breathing hitches

"We'll figure this out. But the first thing you have to do is tell Adrien." Nate sighs and leans against the wall with her. "He's the more likely to. uh you know, actually help you? He's not the one hiding behind a mask or anything, he's the safer bet."

"Nate, I can't possibly tell him-"

"You have too Gisel."

The silence overwhelms them.

"During lunch, okay?" Her voice is quiet and he nods, placing a hand on her back in support. 

 

So, she waited. 

And waited.

And waited.

 

Until it was almost _three_ _weeks_ later.

Now, Nate was getting very fed up with her waiting games, and even Chat had noticed something was wrong when he stopped by on her small balcony at night. Between the two of them, and her family, and her jobs, she knew she had no more time to wait.

So she waited, one more time, until after the first set of classes, and then she stood and waited, and waited. He was so busy, between school, photoshoots, and fencing. She waited throughout the class, she called in sick to the corner bakery for the lunch rush and then waited again for him to leave the classroom. 

Finally, she saw him, and she tried to approach him when--

"Adrikins!" Chloe grins, grabbing onto his arm, and he smiles.

"Chloe," Adrien nods, "What are you doing here today?"

"I thought we could go on a little date, what do you say?" Chloe asks, smirking as she sees Gisel. Reaching up, and pecking his cheek, "Perhaps somewhere a bit more ah-" She grins, "Chic?" Adrien lets out a small laugh and Gisel feels her heart sink. Why did she ever let Nate say this was a good idea? He had used her, that was for sure, there was no way that he could ever be interested in some street urchin--

"Gisel?" Adrien's voice rings above her thoughts, he takes a few steps forward, away from Chloe. "What are you doing there?"

"I need to talk to you." She says, her voice betraying her desire for control, it shakes and Chloe even falls quiet at the break in her voice. "Alone."

"Of course," Adrien lets go of Chloe and leads Gisel away, to a private area of the school's courtyard. "I'm sorry I wish I had known you were waiting, I would have-" She holds up a hand and he nods. "Right, Sorry, of course. What is it?"

Gisel feels her head starting to pound, of course, of course now she had to say it. She had to say it aloud. Out there for everyone to know. for him to hear. And---

"I'm in love with someone else." She says suddenly, wait, what? That was so not what she was going to-

"I know," Adrien sighs, giving her a small smile. "you told me before." Gisel shoves the pregnancy test forward.

"It's either you or Chat noir, I'm sorry." She says abruptly, her voice wavering, and small tears in the corner of her eyes. At first, he didn't say anything, he just steadied her shaking hand with his before his eyes widened and his mouth fell partially open. Gisel, not knowing his big secret, took these small changes to mean something very different than what they did. No, she figured that Adrien looked horrified, which he sort of did. She instantly retracts her hand from him, shoving the test back into her pocket. "I'm sorry, I should have never, I should just-" The panic, the panic, the panic. Adrien snaps out of his momentairy internal freak out to try and grab Gisel, to try and steady her but instead--

She runs. Fast.

"Gisel!" Adrien yells after her, but gets grabbed by Chloe.

"Good riddance," She huffs, and Adrien rips his arm from her. 

"Chloe!" Adrien scolds, before trying to follow after Gisel. 

 

"It's okay, Gisel, you're totally okay." She whispers, curled up between two doorways, down an off hallway of the school. These were janitorial closets, and no one came down here much anyway. She was safe, she was alone, it was quiet. It was so, so, so quiet. Her thoughts could scream and not be covered. 

Useless, stupid, poor, what a waste of a life--

" _You_ -" Gisel's eyes open, pulling the pregnancy test out of her pocket. She stares at it, "I'm not cut out for this sort of thing." She whispers, staring at the plus sign. "I can't even say it. I can never say it-"

The small butterfly catches her eye, and at first, it starts her tears again, such a small creature that could be harmed so easily. But then it gets closer, and she backs into the wall more. "No, no, please don't do this-" She whispers, her fear growing, until the small purple butterfly lands on the pregnancy test. 

"No." Her voice nearly echoes as the purple mist seems to surround her, and her mind. Taking her over, getting rid of Gisel.

 

 

"How sad, isn't it?" The voice echoes, "For a young girl like yourself to be left at such a crossroads, you could hide such a secret, or tell everyone and face that shame." The voice rings in her ears. "Well, I offer you the ability to not only share your secret but force others to share that shame you feel. I only ask for a small favor in return--"

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Gisel nods, the fear replaced with calm, "I will take the ladybug's miraculous."

"And chat noir's." Hawkmoth grins, the purple mist taking over her. "Let's get to work, shall we Madame Positif?"

"Call me,  _Señorita Más_." She giggles, her hair now pulled from her face, a dark purple mask covering her eyes. Her outfit shifts into a tea length dress, half blue, half pink, with purple accents forming a corset across her back. The positive pregnancy test now stuck as though it was a bow in her hair. 

 

The door to the classroom flies open, the next set of classes just beginning. Madame Bustier nearly sighing, as she gestures behind her. "Miss White, please try to be on time and take your-" 

"Más!" She giggles, crossing her fingers into the shape of a cross, and gesturing at the teacher, a bright pink plus sign shoots from her gesture and imprints on the teacher's back. 

"I know Lila is lying but I thought if people gave her more trust she would eventually stop and apologize! I was hoping she'd follow in Chloe's footsteps!" The teacher suddenly spews, before covering her mouth. The class gasps, and although they go to say something-anything-

"Más!" Another plus sign flies across the room, and this time it hits Alya straight in the chest, as she had jumped up to protect Marinette. 

"I love Marinette, sometimes her crazy crush obsession is a little annoying and it worries me, but I'll do anything to help her!" Alya says very loudly, before covering her mouth. It was clear these were not dark secrets or something that could not have been guessed, no. Señorita Más was forcing people to say things aloud that they would normally never admit. 

 

"Ah, I see," Señorita Más giggles, and covers her mouth, before her gaze turns to another: Chloe. "Más!" She spits, the plus sign flying and dinging Chloe in the middle of her forehead.

"I am actually superjealous of Marinette, she is much prettier and nicer than me, and her family actually loves and supports her, and I'm sorry I've bullied you for so long, I just don't know how else to interact with people!" Chloe huffs and crosses her arms, refusing to say anything else.

"Oh, such sweet truths that you all have been denying for so long~" Señorita Más simply smiles, still blocking the doorway-the only way out. Adrien narrows his eyes from his desk, looking at this akuma. He knew very well who this was, her voice, her accent, her hair, her eyes--it was Gisel, there was no mistake there. The issue was--where was her Akuma? Another plus sign goes flying, this time, Nathaniel takes the brunt of it. Looking Señorita Más straight in the face.

"Gisel, You're my best friend and You need to think higher of yourself, and honestly I wish you would stop crushing on Chat Noir and find someone who will actually tell you who they are and not hide behind a mask!" He yells, his hands balled into fists at his sides. The class realizing as he speaks, that this was Gisel White. The girl who hardly spoke in class, but when she did would not let herself be silenced. This was the girl who Chloe had belittled nearly as much as she had Marinette, and this was the girl that hated Adrien Agreste. So, when a few side-eyes went towards Chloe, it could not be helped.

Another plus sign, and another--Jukelea and Rose both stand, holding hands beneath the desk. "We're going on our third year of dating, but we've pretended to not be because we were scared of how others would react!" Rose says, and Jukelea simply nods in agreement.

Señorita Más simply giggles, hearing yelling outside and becoming distracted.

"It might be Ladybug! Or Chat noir!" Hawkmoth yells in her ears, her eyes blur before she turns to follow his command. Leaving the classroom to go check the disturbance. The class quickly turned and ran, all scattering to the winds. Señorita Más stands in the middle of the school courtyard now, and Adrien had ducked behind one of the staircases. No one could see him, he was sure of it.

"Plagg, Claws out!" He transformed, and stared at ~~Gisel~~ , Señorita Más, before seeing it--the test, right there on top of her head like a barrette. He quickly jumps onto the school rooftop, meeting up with Ladybug. The two both smile at each other, and quickly find a place to hide to come up with a game plan. 

"My Lady," Chat sighs, "I know what we need to do."

"What is it, Chatton?" Ladybug tilts her head, trying to watch for the Akumatized villain. 

"We need to find, and use, Adrien Agreste," Chat says, his voice not quite his usual joking tone.

"What? Why? I'm not putting a civilian in danger." Ladybug says, sure, her mild crush on the boy might still be a factor in her opinion on such a plan.   


"Long story short, he's the reason she's been akumatized and is the only one who can snap her out of it," Chat says, hearing someone else yell out something they never wanted to say.   


"Are you sure?" Ladybug raises an eyebrow at him, leaning back on her heels for a moment.   


"Ladybug, that girl is named Gisel White, she is my moon. My sun. My stars. She is the reason I wake up in the morning. I know her inside and out, and trust me when I say, this is the only way." Chat says, his eyes glistening as he speaks about her. Ladybug almost feels a ping of-of jealousy?   


"Alright, Chat." She says after a moment of thinking.

"And don't bother calling me if you find him first, just bring him straight to her, okay?"   


"I'm trusting you with the safety of Paris right now, Chatton." Ladybug says, her eyes narrowing a bit.   


"And I'm putting my trust and my whole world in your hands, Bugaboo." Chat says, a small sad smile on his face, the two splitting off to try and find Adrien Agreste.

 

Dropping down, and between two doorways, he nods to himself, "Plagg, claws off." 

"Kid, what are you doing?" Plagg asks, wedging himself into Adrien's pocket.

"Saving _Mon Chou_ ," Adrien whispers, before turning and starting to look for Ladybug once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien takes a deep breath, seeing that spot of red. This was now or never, and Gisel needed him. 

"Ladybug?" He asks, trying to show as much worry and fright as he could, he wasn't the  _best_ actor, but now he had to be believable. "What's going on?"

"Long story short," Ladybug says, grabbing his arm and leading him around a corner to make sure they were out of sight, "Someone got akumatized, and Chat thinks you're the only one who can help."

"It's Gisel, isn't it?" Adrien whispers, it was hard to fake this emotion: disappointment in himself. Yeah, he had to blame himself for this. She was so upset when they last saw each other-

"Yes." The cut crisp voice of Ladybug's no-messing-around attitude stemmed in his core and made him feel a bit more confident. Ladybug knew that this was a serious situation, and he did too.

"I'll do anything I can." He smiles, small tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

"Then we better get moving," Ladybug begins to lead him around the school until they're on a platform above the akumatized girl. "Alright, I'll go in first, you stay here. Got it?"

"Got it."

Ladybug jumps over the banister and seems to alert the girl to her presence. Señorita Más turns and holds up her fingers, shouting, as the plus sign flies and goes straight through the barrier that Ladybug's yoyo attempts to make. 

"I am actually terrified of what might happen if Hawkmoth ever wins! I don't think I'm good enough to stop him on my own!" Ladybug says before she topples to the ground. Her shoulder slamming into the pavement, a hand covering her mouth.

"Not what I wanted to hear," Señorita Más giggles, shaking a single finger at Ladybug. "Let's try that again, Más!" This time though, the plus sign did not hit Ladybug, it hit Adrien in the chest. 

"Adrien?" Hawkmoth gasps, before clearing his throat. Señorita Más looks confused at the blonde boy before her face to returns to a blank slate.

"My Father loves his business more than me," Adrien says, a blank look on his face. No emotion coming to either his voice or eyes as he says the fact that he believes. Hawkmoth yells in Señorita Más' ears, and the mask appeared over her features. She hunches over, covering her ears as he yells at her to go after ladybug, yelling, yelling,  _yelling._

Adrien grabs Ladybug, and the two quickly run behind a corner of the school, trying to stay out of sight. 

"Well, that clearly didn't work," Ladybug sighs and smirks a bit. "Time for something else-" She stands and holds out her hands, "Lucky Charm!" An oversized black sweater with a cat paw print on it falls from the sky and into her hands. So, she stares at it, "What am I supposed to do with this?" Her eyes look around, but the only thing that seems to highlight with her power is Adrien himself. So, she hands the sweater to him.

Taking the sweater in his hands, Adrien runs his fingers across the fabric, his fingers catching on the embroidered cat paw print before a small light shining in his eyes, as he figures it out. "I know what to do." He says, standing suddenly and looking at Ladybug, "Please, let me do this. I can get through to her. I know how to fix this."

"Are you sure?" Ladybug asks, looking at the young model with worry. Chat had said to trust him, and yet, how could she willingly let Adrien, a civilian, just go on out there? Just go face an akuma?

"Completely." Adrien nods, handing the sweater back to Ladybug. "I love her." Perhaps it was the way he said it, perhaps it was the determination in his eyes, perhaps it was the fact that she was out of ideas. For whatever reason it was, Ladybug nods and whispers to him.

"Okay."

 

Turning the corner, Adrien takes a deep breath, double checking that Plagg was well hidden from sight. "Gisel!"

"Go away Adrien!" Señorita Más draws a plus sign in the air, pushing it towards him. It hits his chest, causing him to stagger just a bit.

"I love you!" He blurts out, alarming the other to what he said.

"What?" She takes a step back. Shaking her head, perhaps she had simply missed? Therefore, she draws another one, pushes it, and it hits his chest again. Yet, this time, he keeps walking.

"I want to be with you!" Adrien says loud enough that he knows anyone near the school could probably hear him. That didn't matter right now.

"Shut up!" She hits him with a plus sign again.

"I want to hold you until the sun rises," Adrien recites, his eyes focused on her, his hands at his side.

"Why isn't this working!" Señorita Más nearly cries, her eyes blurring over as the dark purple deepens over her face, and Hawkmoth becomes clear as day again.

"Keep going child, get him away from you!" The voice yells in her ears, "Or else!"

"Because Gisel, There is nothing I haven't told you!" Adrien seems to say over Hawkmoth's voice, and yet--

"Liar!" Señorita Más slams him with three more plus signs in a row. The mixture of the two voices blending in her ears, making her panic.

"I promise to love you until the day I die!" He shouts as the first one hits him, "You are the most selfless person I've ever met!" The second, and with the third he continues, "You look beautiful even when you first wake up!"

"How do you know that?" Señorita Más screams, throwing another plus sign at him, he is now only a few feet away. Each plus sign may knock him back, but he just kept coming with determination.

"Because I know everything about you, Mon Chou!" Señorita Más hesitates, what did he just say? 

"Get him away from there!" Hawkmoth's voice echoes in her ears, suddenly much louder than before, causing her to stagger back a bit at the loud noise of his voice, throwing another plus sign at Adrien. Hawkmoth was right-she had to get him away. 

"I know how your brother wants to be a model!" Another plus sign tossed carelessly at him.

"I know that you work three jobs and you took up an extra job to cater at my father's party!"

"Shut up!" Señorita Más screams at him, as he gets even closer. He was so,  _so_ close now-

"Get rid of him! Get the Miraculous!  _Or Else, Gisel_!" Hawkmoth's voice echoes, and another plus sign slams into the side of Adrien's face. He swallows, slowly reaching out, and touching her arm.

"Please, Mon Chou, You're my moon, my stars, my sun. You're the reason I wake up, and you're the reason I dream, _please_ , don't make me walk away." Adrien's voice gets quieter as she stops fighting him. Hawkmoth's voice so loud now, so loud that she cannot stand it.

"I said shut up!" She screams, covering her ears, no longer yelling at Adrien. Adrien looks over her, as she begins to crumble, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and helping her down.

"I will not hurt Chat noir!" She yells loudly, her stomach begins to hurt, Hawkmoth's power overwhelming her. She was just at normal teenager below all of this. "I will not hurt Ladybug! I cant! I will not!" She fights, _oh god is she fighting,_ Señorita Más crumbles into Adrien, who holds her close.

"Mon Chou?" He whispers as she begins to cry. His eyes scanning her, as her hands move away from her ears and to her stomach.

"My," She whispers, unable to say anything more, as tears flow from her eyes, "he's hurting-" Adrien's eyes widen, kissing her forehead. It was now or never. He needed to find the Akuma.

"Gisel, Gisel, where is it?" He asks, and she continues to cry. The purple mask darkening over her eyes, the dark brown now purple instead, her skin was purple beneath the butterfly. "Gisel, please-"

"The test!" A voice yells from above, causing Adrien to look up. There was Nathaniel on the balcony, half leaning over the banister. "It's in the pregnancy test!" The two make eye contact, and Adrien looks to the test in Gisel's hair like a decoration. Picking it up, he stares at it for a moment. The small pink plus sign staring right back at him. Hearing a small whimper from Gisel, he quickly snaps it in half, the small purple butterfly floating from the object. A bright flash of red swings over their heads and the small Akuma is suddenly caught up by Ladybug.

"Bye Bye little butterfly," Ladybug whispers, as it flies off, now pure white, as it should be. Tossing the sweater back in the air, things around them seem to go back to normal. The light purple mist hovering over Gisel, until she was sitting there, back in her normal outfit. The large black sweater with a single green cat print on the corner, that hung off her shoulders from too much wear, a pair of green leggings that had clearly seen better days, and a pair of black flats.

"Adrien?" Gisel whispers, leaning into him, "What just-" She cuts herself off, as Ladybug clears her throat. The fixed pregnancy test in her grasp, as she hands it to Gisel and Adrien.

"I believe this belongs to you?" She says gently, before smiling. Her earrings begin to beep. "Congratulations, by the way." She says, winking, before running off. Adrien smiles a bit, thankful for Ladybug today more than he ever was.

Adrien wraps his arms around her, "I'm so sorry, Gisel, I'm so sorry."

"You-You're-" she whispers, tears still pouring from her face, hiccuping as she tries to form words. 

"It's okay, don't worry," Adrien kisses her forehead, noticing her arms still around her stomach. "We should get you checked up, okay?" Gisel was about to reply when there was a loud crash from the floor above.

 

"I found this in the nurse's office!" Kim suddenly yells, running down the stairs, pushing a wheelchair down the steps. A very concerned Max following right behind, saying something along the lines of 'that's not how that chair is supposed to be used!'

"I found Adrien's driver! He was a few blocks away!" Alix calls, rollerblading through the front of the courtyard, clearly out of breath. 

"He's on his way now!" A very tired Ivan adds, clearing having run from behind her. Adrien smiles gently at Gisel, and helps her up and into the wheelchair.

"Let's get you checked out, and make sure you're okay." He whispers, the rest of the class gathering around. Each trying to put some input in to try and give some wish of wellness to Gisel as well.

"Good luck, my niece or nephew better be okay," Chloe snaps towards Adrien, before looking away, but Adrien smiles at her.

"I'll let you know," He says, wheeling Gisel away. "Are you alright Mon Chou?" He asks, leaning over to whisper against her ear. Gisel looks up at him, a small smile on her face, a tear rolling down her cheek.

 

"I don't know."

 


	4. So.

This work is going to be rewritten ! So, I know not many people read this, but I have figured a better way of telling this story the way I want it too. A better storyline, and a better logical progression so.

Keep tuned for the updated chapters! The old ones will be replaced once enough of the story is re-written


End file.
